1. Field
The following description relates to a component package, and more particularly to a component package including a matching circuit, and a matching method thereof. The present invention was derived from research conducted in an effort to develop convergence IT component material.
2. Description of Related Art
A component package (especially, an RF power component package) may include a matching circuit therein. There are two general methods for configuring a matching circuit therein.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a general method for configuring a matching circuit. Referring to FIG. 1, a power component package 10 forms an LC matching circuit with an input matching unit 12 disposed between a power component 11 in the center and an input terminal 18, and an output matching unit 13 disposed between the power component 11 in the center and an output terminal 19. Each of the matching units 12, 13 includes a substrate 12a, 13b, respectively, each including a transmission line 12b, 13b, respectively. And the matching units 12, 13 further include thin film capacitors 16, 17 disposed between the substrates 12a, 13a and the power component 11. Furthermore, each of the thin film capacitors 16, 17 is connected to the power component 11 by bonding wires 14, 15, respectively. In the LC matching circuit of FIG. 1, in order to perform a circuit matching between an input terminal 18 and output terminal 19, a capacitance (C) and inductance (L) parameters are adjusted by adjusting capacitances of the thin film capacitors 16, 17 and lengths of the bonding wires 14, 17.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of another general method for configuring a matching circuit. Referring to FIG. 2, similarly to FIG. 1, a power component package 20 includes a power component 11, input terminal 28, output terminal 29, input matching unit 22, and output matching unit 23. However, in the power component package 20 of FIG. 2, each of the substrates 22a, 23a of the matching units 22, 23 is directly connected to the power component 11 by bonding wires 24, 25, respectively, and unlike in FIG. 1, a thin film capacitor is not included in the power component package 20. In FIG. 2, an impedance matching is performed by calculating beforehand an impedance transformer between an input transmission line 26 and an output transmission line 26, and then designing and manufacturing the substrates 22a, 23a to have a desired impedance transformer value.
The matching circuits of FIGS. 1 and 2 require a detailed and precise designing to be preceded based on a large signal modeling and small signal modeling of the power component package. That is, in the example of FIG. 1, it is necessary to design and manufacture an LC matching circuit by precisely modeling a power component package 10, and optimize matching characteristics by adjusting the C value of the thin film capacitors 16, 17 and the L value of the bonding wires 14, 15. However, performing such optimization is a very difficult task. In addition, in the example of FIG. 2, it is necessary to calculate the impedance transformer between the transmission lines 26, 27 very accurately, and then to design and manufacture the substrates 22a, 23a, or else, that is, if the calculation is not made accurately, it is difficult to achieve desirable matching characteristics.
Furthermore, in the matching circuits of FIGS. 1 and 2, there is a burden of having to re-design the matching circuits, should any difference is made to the power components 11, 21.